


You Know I Love You, Right?

by phantomlove908



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Children??, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Killing AU, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Will brings up the fact that he would like to eventually have kids.---Hannibal is not a murderer. No killing here.





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal and Will were sitting in front of the fireplace. The professor was sipping his whiskey as he gazed at the fire. Meanwhile, the psychiatrist was reading  _ Two Treatises of Government  _ by John Locke. They enjoyed these fine moments of silence, but deep inside Will was yearning for _something_. 

 

The younger man turned and faced his husband. He swallowed the rest of the liquor before clenching his jaw slightly. He opened his mouth but was left without the ability to find the words he needed.

 

Hannibal bookmarked his book with his index finger and turned to Will, “Is something the matter, mylimasis?” The empath closed his eyes and let out an intense sigh. 

 

With his professional psychiatrist voice, he asked, “Will, how are you feeling? Has something happened that I am currently unaware of?”

 

It was difficult for the younger man to open his eyes because he knew those deep maroon eyes were analyzing him.

 

“Please don’t get mad, or at least don’t yell right now.”

 

The bewildered man nodded, “Do tell.”

 

Will took a deep breath before continuing. “Hannibal, this is our fourth year together. We’re married now and I-I want to take the next step.”

 

The doctor’s lips parted slightly but rapidly regained his composure. “What exactly do you mean?”  **Did he want children?**

 

“Did you not just hear me? I want us to get a dog!”

 

The older man hummed in acknowledgment. “Will, how do you expect us to be able to take care of a dog? We are not home that often. We both have our own professions, let alone when we are out assisting the FBI.”

 

“Well, Hannibal. I want to one day have kids, but I don’t think we could ever be up for it. At least for now. I want the dog we get to be sort of a trial run.”

 

“What took you so long to bring up children?”

 

“I simply didn’t know how you’d react. After listening to you talk about Misha, I wasn’t sure if you would ever be ready to take on the role again.”

 

Hannibal noticed how tense Will was and placed his book down the coffee table next to him. “Come here, you.”

Will willingly took the invitation and opted for sitting on the man’s lap. He nestled his head on the crook of Hannibal’s neck. 

 

They remained in their positions for a few minutes, the older man’s heartbeat mixed with his warmth was enough to soothe Will.

 

“Do you feel better now?” The empath responded with a silent nod.

 

“Then let’s continue our conversation.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal used the tips of his fingers to lightly trace random patterns onto his husband's cheek.

 

“Why were you scared about telling me, you know I love you.”  

 

“You are the world to me,” he kissed his forehead, “You are my everything.”

 

Will gripped him tighter, “I know, I love you too.  It’s just that, I actually don’t want to disappoint you.” His breath hitched, “  _ I don’t want you to leave me.” _

 

The older man let out a small chuckle which caused the professor to smack him on the arm. “You wound me, Mr.Lecter-Graham,” he exclaimed while feigning to be injured.

 

Will sat up, no longer leaning against his husband’s chest and crossed his arms, “I was being serious, Hannibal. And it’s Professor to you. Just like you prefer being called Doctor, please use the proper title with me.”

 

“I see someone is getting feisty,” the doctor commented.”

 

“And I see someone is attempting to avoid this conversation. It was that someone’s idea to discuss this, but they can’t seem to handle it. If they don’t want kids in the future they should just tell me.” Will started to get frustrated by the way Hannibal was reacting, but he knew this was a serious topic that Hannibal could be afraid of. 

 

“For starters, you can stop referring to me in the third person. I’m right here, mostly because you’re still in my lap.”


End file.
